


The black dress

by Winmance



Series: Tumblr Prompt [27]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Feminization, Feminized Sam Winchester, Fluff, Jealous Dean Winchester, M/M, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 14:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15536043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winmance/pseuds/Winmance
Summary: Sam and Dean are at the mall when some boys start flirting with Sam.





	The black dress

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt : jealous Dean with a feminized Sam
> 
> Beta by debivc78

"Should I get the red one or the black one?" Sam asks, looking attentively at the two dresses in front of him. He looks so serious, with his frowning eyebrows and his cute little nose, that Dean can’t help but smile before wrapping his arms around Sam.

"Don’t know Sammy, they both look good" He puts his mouth closer to his brother's ear, even though they’re alone in the aisle. It’s not about the others not hearing  it’s about Sam being the only one to hear. "I care more about what's under the dress"

 

"Shut up" Sam pushes him away but Dean doesn’t miss the way he blushes, even if he tries to hide it behind his hair. God, how beautiful he is. Does he knows that ? All the things that he can do to Dean without even trying ?

"You know you could go with this one, right?"

"I don’t know " Sam sighs, looking at the light pink dress he's wearing. They bought it a few towns away, and Dean is pretty sure this dress was made for his brother. It’s the perfect color for his skin, the perfect material for his curves, and short enough to put his long legs on display. "I want something special. We don’t go out that often"

"You’re right" Dean kisses his cheek, his arms still around him "Can I choose the panties?"

"You’re a dick" Sam laughs, shoving him off "Yes, you can. But hurry, alright?"

"Of course, my lady"

Sam laughs again and Dean can’t help but turn around one last time, just to see his brother smile.

This, this is what life is really about. Going from store to store to find the perfect dress for their date, without a care in the world of what anyone thinks.

He finds the panties immediately, a beautiful red pair with laces, soft and hot, and he can already picture them on Sam. The way they'll fit him. How he’ll look, spread out on the bed waiting for him, like he was the first time they had sex. They'll look even better if Sam wears the black dress.

Dean’s not sure he’ll be able to spend the whole night knowing what Sam is wearing without it driving him crazy. Maybe he could convince Sam to go to the restaurant later. Maybe they could even find a fitting room right here. You need to test the merchandise before buying it, don’t you ?

When he gets back to the aisle though, Sam isn’t alone anymore. There are two guys, probably around Dean's age, standing close to Sam. Way too close, and Dean clenches his jaw in apprehension.

It won’t be the first time they have to deal with dickheads, but Dean really doesn’t want their night to be ruined because of them.

They aren’t here to fight, apparently. Because Sam is laughing and smiling, his dimples out and his cheeks red. They’re hitting on him. And Sam is responding!

"Sam" He says, walking towards him until he can put his arms around his waist, right where they belong

"Hi love" Sam replies, his hands on Dean’s "This is Brian and Kevin" He turns around until he’s facing Dean, and with the way his eyes shine with happiness, Dean could almost forget the two fuckers that are hitting on his boyfriend.

"They invited me to a party"

"A party?" He raises his eyebrows, looking at the boys while making sure to hold Sam as close as he can "And do you invite a lot of strangers to theses parties?"

"Nah, only the sexy ones" One of them says, licking his lips while looking at Sam. He doesn’t even try to hide his lust, and Dean is this close to shoving his fist into his ugly face.

"Yeah? Well, sorry guys, but this sexy one is already taken" He smiles, putting the panties into the shopping cart. The two boys look at them, and Dean knows they're imagining Sam wearing them  "We’re having our own party. Right Sammy?"

"That’s what I told them"

"Well in that case, we should be going. We may start the party a little early, you know"

"Of course" Brian says, his arms crossed against his chest. He knows he's lost and that there’s no way Sam will go with them now.

Dean can’t help but smile proudly as they walk away. He hates when someone else looks at Sam, he does, but seeing their faces after realizing that they won’t ever be able to touch him? Yeah, he loves that.

"Which dress did you choose?"He asks once they left the aisle

"The black one" Sam says, showing the dress to Dean once again.

"Excellent choice" He smiles, taking Sam's hand in his "Fucking excellent choice"

 

 


End file.
